Queen of Thieves - Aria and Joseph
by skarlletvaldez
Summary: Ten years into the future. Aria is taken in by the King of Thieves and raised as one of his 'long lost bastards'. She is known as the Grim Reaper, only to haunt those 'comming of death' at night. Her new father : Heron Hagsborough introduces Aria to Joseph Dakaroc , the secretive son of Heron locked away for his safety. Their romance unravels within the city walls..and outside..
1. Joseph Dakaroc

An introduction to my stories will be a short love story meant for teens 15 years and older. This story is about Aria and a new character addition Joseph, ten years in to the future. Aria an aspiring lady, beautiful by daylight, and blood shedding assassin notoriously known as the "Grim Reaper" by the hollows of night. At this point, Westeros has fallen after King Joeffry's assassination, by the beautiful maiden Sensa (who was then executed for commiting treason). At this point, Lord Hagsborough (also a new character) is Aria's new guardian, having met her a few years back, when the child lay in a ditch after a failed 'task'. He later turns out to the be Chief of thieves, In the city of thieves, and brings light to Arias situation by claiming that she is one of her long lost bastard daughters (having been notorious for being a 'loose man'. Lord Hagsborough then takes her in and raises her in society long enough for people to not question who she is.

A bright and sunny day… The tip of her knife dangling in the arrays of the sun, reflecting light around the corners of the room. The 'needle', he first ever sword, had outgrown Aria and become nothing but a elongated knife to her. All day she had been waiting for Heron to get home. "How long does it take the old bag from robbing a ship" she muttered. Aria stood in front of her window leaning forward on the windows stone rail overviewing the courtyard. If her father would come, he would go through those doors, if he fits.

She had almost given u all hope of him coming home that day so she leaned of the rail and aimed for the point at the center of her door, marked with a red bull's eye. A second in a half later, the 'needle' laded with a sharp THUD right in the center of the bull's eye. **CREACK

Aria half smiled. The fat lump was here. She turned around with ecstatic joy; She could finally visit Westeros.

She picked up her skirts and ran down stairs. The House was built so that the hallways would embody a maze. Anyone, specifically an intruder or a thief would not be able to find their way through if weren't a person of the house. Down she went, and through the halls of endless possible ways she ran through, and finally..the courtyard. She screamed as soon as she saw the fat piece of lard walk through the gateway. "OLD MAN. WHY ARE YOU LATE? HAVE TROUBLE FITING THROUGH THE DOORS OF YOUR NEW SHIP?"

Heron Hagsborogh looked up. Ah, the twert. Needed a good nudging. He smiled the best pirate smile he could; he wasn't a man of much emotion. Aria pillaged through the workers in the front yard. It was accustomed that all servants and people of the house were to meet their Lord as soon as he came for formal greeting. However, most of them came for the alcohol or gifts that were either stolen or picked up from the streets.

"Joseph come here" he yelled as Aria lunged into his arms. It was proper for her to squish her father's fat, but the chit did it anyways. Displayin it to the world, how could she not?

Aria hadn't heard that name before so she decided to look if the new 'thief' was good. She straightened her hand out to him as he approached. He met it with equal meaning and shook her hand. "Joseph Dakaroc" he said coutry. "Leana Hagborough" she said as she nodded her head.


	2. Leanna Stark

Heron looked at the two as the momentarily shook their hands. His daughter didn't know it yet, but Joseph took a real liking to her. He saw it the moment he laid eyes on his daughter. _He wants her. _If, it was any other lad on the street, Heron would've killed right there, but this man was special. Why he felt it in his gut, that he want meant for Aria, he didn't have a clue. But one this was for sure, it would take a long time for Aria to accept him.

He smiled to his old self, flashing his few black teeth. Aria needed someone like Joseph. He was more then she knew him to be, from first impressions, anyway. Hell, he was better than old Heron at his own trade.

"Leana I want' ye to take care o' Joseph" Aria, stood aside her papa, and looked at Joseph with sound eyes. "Welcome to Thieves Hall, or as the locals refer to it, Hagsborogh Castle" she said as she nudged her father in the gut whilst smiling like a loon. The locals were all convinced, that father was a lord. It didn't take much to appear like one, half the noblemen of Filia looked like Pirates and rakes.

Filia was kingdom beyond the seven kingdoms, far beyond the seas. It would take at least a month's sail to reach the shores, and a month more to reach the capitol.

Tall, lean, and muscled, Joseph nodded his head to the pretty lady in front of him, his emerald green eyes twinkling with desire. His eyes met Herons next. A smile surfaced his lips. _The old man knows I want her. _

"I think its safe to say, that everyone retire for the evening. Papa, I have yet to tell you about all the things I have taken on lately. I want you to know –"

As she trailed on, her father led her around, and escorted her back towards the house. How long had it been since he'd heard the chit babble. He smiled at his daughter, too long.

He looked back at Joseph, only a few paces behind them, smiling to himself. _She would bring happiness into his life, and he in hers. These kids had gone through too much to not find the love the need._

Laughter, cheers, and fights broke out that evening, as the reunited family members, rejoiced after spending so long without each other. Aria was not there yet, but Heron could count on her walking in later on at night, only to make an appearance. The girl was not much for social events. They scared her. Heron knew why, and that's why he let it go.

A chair moved beside him, Joseph sat down, and immediately a platter of food was placed in front of him. Heron watched as he watered his wine down, and then broke a piece of bread to pop in his mouth. "I don't like alcohol" he said, knowing full well, that his new master was offended by the watered down ale.

"Why is tha lad?" turned himself fully towards his disciple.

"Another story for another time old man, too tired. Now, lets talk about yer daughter. Who's is she really?"

Heron let out a belch of laughter, choking on his wine for a bit. The cough died down soon. "Why? She don look like meh?"

Silence, then he took a drink from his wine, and this time took a bite of his sausage. "Old man, if she was yer daughter, she would have a pot belly the size o' the moon, and be as ugly as yerself. She ain't at all. Now who's is she?"

"That ain't for me to tell you pup. That's fer her to spill. I ain't sayin anything that get me ears cut off"

It was time for Joseph to laugh. Halfway through he chocked. Heron looked up. It was about time the missy showed her arse up here.

She looked like a queen. The way she carried herself in the room, but all the attention was deterred when he saw her brooding face and clenched hands. Even more humorous, a sword the size of a long dagger in her hand, with a needle like blade.

Stomping up the aisle, men stood up and bowed, and she nodded her head in politely. Joseph popped another sausage in his mouth, she was a tastily little thing. Dark scarlet gown, and a black over coat with grey embroidery, her hair dark, wavy and undone, only to have one or two strands haughtily fall to the sides of her face, and slightly in front of her lips. As soon as she reached his table, she barely regarded him, yet slammed the needle like thing into the table.

Heron sat further back in his chair, "What's wrong puppy?"

She put both hands on the table, and glared at him. "I'm going to kill, that bastard. He promised me . Papa, all these years, I've been listening. Now I'm going to kill him"


End file.
